


numbers

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Left-Brained Josh, M/M, Mathematics, numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh likes numbers.</p><p>Josh likes numbers. Numbers don’t lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	numbers

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit odd and maybe hard to read???

`Josh likes numbers.`

`Josh likes numbers. Numbers don’t lie.`

`Numbers are numbers. They are predictable. They are reliable. 2 + 2 = 4. It always will no matter how hard you try to make it otherwise.`

THen T _yl_ er co _m_ e _s i_ n, Ty _l_ _eR wi_ th hi _s b_ rig _Ht e_ yes and f _r_ _es_ h _i_ d _eAS a_ nd _en_ dl _es_ s PO _ss_ ibi _li_ ti _e_ s. 

 _Tyl_ eR c _o_ mEs in _a_ nd sh _ows hiM_ _th_ at _s_ o _mET_ Imes _, 2 =_ 3, so 2 + _2_ = _6\. A_ _nd_ so _m_ eti _mes_ 2 = _4,_ s _o_ _2_ \+ 2 = 7. A _Nd_ s _o_ _me_ ti _mES_ 7 = _8, so_ 3 + _4 =_ _8._

` Josh does not like` _T_ y _lE_ r. _TylE_ r is u _n_ pRe _Dic_ tabl _e, u_ nreli _Ab_ le. H _e_ is wr _on_ g, wro _n_ g, 1 + _2 +_ 3 = 1 _5._ _H_ _e i_ s 20 _÷ 4_ = 7. H _e_ i s 77 _• 3_ = 89. _He i_ s 6 – 2 \+ _3(5_ π • 9) = _2_ 3.

`Josh does not like `_T_ _y_ ler. T _yLe_ r _i_ s h _a_ p _hAZa_ rd. _Ty_ ler i _s_ iN _co_ nstant. Ty _L_ _e_ r is u _n_ c _ontR_ _O_ _l_ labl _e,_ un _sY_ Stematic, uNmethoDIcal. Ty _ler_ _m_ _oV_ _eS_ i _n ar_ bitra _r_ y m _oti_ oNs, sp _ea_ kiNg i _n a_ n u _n_ pLanned tOn _gu_ e. 

`Josh does not like` Ty _leR_.

` So what if the world is reduced to numbers around Josh? That way he understands. The planets, the solar systems, the galaxies, the universes move in numbers. People move in numbers. People are _made_ of numbers.`

` Number of bones? Two hundred six.`

`Number of cells? Ten trillion.`

`Number of chromosomes? Forty six.`

`People can be measured in numbers, every inch of them. From height to weight to acidity level of saliva. Number of skin cells, nerves, hairs? Amount of hormones and chemicals? It can be done, it can all be done. There are variables, yes, but variables can be neatly labeled as _x_ and defined later.`

B _ut_ TyL _er_ c _an_ _n_ _o_ t b _e m_ easurEd.

T _yl_ er is _no_ t a h _uM_ an but a forcE, it s _e_ e _ms._ T _yL_ Er is _a w_ hirL _Wi_ nd, wreC _kin_ g `Josh` _aN_ d eve _rY_ tH _in_ g h _e_ stAn _ds_ by. T _y_ ler is _nO_ t a h _u_ r _ri_ _C_ ane; he _c_ _a_ nno _t_ bE c _l_ aS _sif_ ied. T _yL_ er is _a_ fOr _ce_ th _a_ t muS _t_ be _h_ el _l_ _b_ e _N_ t o _n tE_ ari _ng_ tHr _o_ u _g_ h e _ve_ ryth _iN_ g `Josh `kn _o_ w _S._

` And Josh is in` l _oV_ e `with him.`

 _L_ ov _e, l_ o _v_ e, some _thi_ ng th _a_ t `Josh`c _aN_ not _co_ u _nt_ , cA _n_ no _t_ cla _s_ s _i_ _f_ y. He _h_ aS n _ev_ er f _E_ lt _mo_ re u _ncO_ m _f_ _or_ taBle, ne _v_ er fe _lT_ m _o_ _r_ e…

 _…_ _ aL_ _iVe_ _?_

` No, what Josh feels for` T _y_ l _er_ ` is oxytocin and endorphins. His serotonin levels increase when he is with him. Josh, Josh is just…`

`Josh is so in` _l_ oVe` with` _T_ _y_ l _E_ r, `and he cannot explain it to himself.`

`In the end, `Tyl _e_ r `breaks it down for him.`

`Josh = 2.`

T _yLE_ r `= 2.`

LO _v_ e `= 4.`

`And by that property, Josh is the same as` TY _le_ r, `and` _Ty_ lEr `is the same as Josh.` _L_ ove `without Josh is just` Tyl _er,_ ` and` l _oV_ e `without` _Ty_ ler` is just Josh. Josh without` T _yl_ er `is negative` lO _v_ _e_ ,` as it is for `Tyl _e_ r `without Josh.`

`And by that property, Josh + `_Ty_ LEr `= `_lo_ _V_ e.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think???


End file.
